When Good Girls Go Dark
by Ginnerva-Riddle
Summary: The chamber changes people. You never enter knowing how you will change, but you will always exit with more then you entered with, at least more memories. The chamber changed Ginny drastically, now if only she could remember it. Though a hole in her memory is a minor problem when her life is spent in hyper vigilance. ((Full summary inside))


Summary:

The chamber changes people. You never enter knowing how you will change, but you will always exit with more then you entered with, at least more memories. The chamber changed Ginny drastically, now if only she could remember it. Though a hole in her memory is a minor problem when her life is spent in hyper vigilance. She knew a lot of people wanted her dead, and even with her protectors she was still to smart to put her guard down. Until a new protector came along to help her.

Authors note:

I know I'm super bad about starting a story then getting bored with it and not finishing it. I hope to be able to finish this one. It will be slow, because I now have a toddler running around, but most of it is handwritten in a notebook, so it really just requires time to type it on to my ipad, which takes a surprisingly long time... But have no fear, I have four chapters written already, I just need to type them. Here is number one.

Disclaimer:

I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. Face it, if I did I am sure it would not have turned out nearly as well as what came out of J.K's mind. Lol, it would have been a dark book, and old Dumbles would have died in book one... Anyway... Onto the story!

WARNING!:

As a secondary pairing, THIS STORY CONTAINS SLASH , GAY, HOMOSEXUAL, WHAT EVER YOU WANT TO CALL IT. DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ. ALSO THERE WILL BE CHARACTER BASHING (anyone who reads my stories knows I hate Dumblefuck)

There will be Dumbledore, Some Weasley bashing, and character death.

Story: When Good Girls Go Dark

Chapter: Chapter one, New lives

Chapter rating: K

Story rating: M

* * *

The Chamber of Secrets had become Ginny's home over the last several weeks. Behind the statue of Slytherin was an intricate suite that contained a bedroom, library, bathroom, kitchen, study and a small potions laboratory. She would never leave the Chamber if that were an option, but people would notice her missing and would get suspicious of her activities. No one would understand what she wanted to accomplish. No one would understand the methods she was taking to ensure her goals were reached, but most importantly they would not understand her devotion to her mentor.

She was entirely devoted to Tom, he was teaching her everything he knew, starting from the first dark spell he knew. The more she learned the more her own power grew. She learned many things about the power inside her. The Chamber of secret had become her sanctuary from the mudbloods who roamed these once hallowed halls, it was her place of refuge from the watchful gaze of that bumbling idiot Dumbledore. But most importantly, it was her safe place to hide away from all the white magic that flowed through the school. She learned quickly the more the darkness consumed her the more ill white magic made her.

If she stayed in the common room to long the concentration of white magic would make her dizzy and give her a massive headache. She was thankful to have a bed with in the chamber to sneak off to. She wished she could stay in the Chamber forever, but people would notice her absence, and then they would get suspicious. So she forced herself to endure her classes, endure the company of her moronic brother and his pet mudblood. She forced herself to eat in the great hall, taking comfort in Tom's promise that the intolerance to white magic would go away soon. She hated eating in the great hall. So many students surrounding her, cloaked in the purest form of white magic, a child's innocence was something she did not understand. She typically arrived at meals early, eating quickly and leaving as fast as she could to avoid as many students as possible. She still remembered the one evening where she hadn't been so lucky.

That mudblood Granger had just been petrified, narrowly escaping the deadly gaze with a mirror. How that stupid chit figured it out she didn't know. Ginny had been so consumed with her thoughts of killing the girl that she had lost track of time and entered the great hall almost an hour after she meant to. The entire hall was packed with students. The raw white magic hit her like a wave of lead, nearly knocking her to the floor. Instantly she swayed on her feet, her hand flying to her mouth as if she would throw up any second. She was about to turn around and run to the ladies loo when the doors swung shut behind her. She knew why quickly when Dumbledore stood up to start speaking. He was going on again about the dangers plaguing the school, how everyone should travel in groups. She couldn't leave, it would look strange. But it would look equally suspicious if she just kept standing in the door way looking ill. She slowly walked to the closest spot on the Gryffindore table, putting a small amount if food on her plate to keep up appearances. She tried to eat some, but the room started spinning. She knew she had to get out of there. The second Dumbledore stopped talking Ginny ran from the hall, not knowing three people following her at a more discreet pace.

She ran through the corridors with her hand held tightly over her mouth, willing the bile to stay down. She ran up three flights of stairs, praying she could make it to the abandoned loo before she lost her dinner in the middle of the corridor. The heavy wooden door slammed shut behind her as she practically threw herself into the first stall. The second she entered the stall she lost her dinner, the contents of her stomach ejecting from her body. She was wrenching so hard that she did not hear anyone enter the room behind her, the noise in her ears even drowned out Merytle's whining.

She started to panic a little when someone grabbed her hair, but she was over come with another wave of nausea and she couldn't attack who ever was behind her. She relaxed when she noticed the person was holding her hair away from her face and rubbing her back in soothing circles. The person, she could tell was female, was whispering softly in her ear, helping her calm down.

She finally felt the last spasm curse through her stomach and slumped against the cold, hard, stone of the stall wall. She knew, before the words were said, that someone had raised their wand at her. She did not have the energy to fight who ever it was, and since the girl had just helped her she doubted she would attack her now. She instantly knew what spell was cast on her when she felt the magic wash over her face, leaving a minty taste in her mouth. She opened her eyes, looking shocked at the three people who met her vision. Kneeling on the floor beside her was Pansy Parkinson, and standing a few feet away was Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini.

"Are you okay sweetie?" Pansy asked with a kind smile, much kinder then Ginny thought she was capable of. "I'll be fine." Ginny stood up, drawing herself to her full height. "Thank you" she went to move past Pansy when she swayed on her feet, had the girl not been able to catch her she would have hit the ground. "You're not fine sweetie, if we can tell you're using dark magic who else can tell?" Pansy asked. Ginny had not considered how well, or poorly she was hiding it.

Pansy pulled out a fancy stained glass perfume bottle. She dabbed a bit of the dark colored liquid behind Ginny's ears. "Why did you just put perfume on me? That kind of seems like a weird thing to do just now." Ginny said confused. Suddenly she shuddered as she felt black magic wash over her. Instantly she felt better, she felt revitalized and energized. There wasn't a trade of the ill feeling she had seconds ago. "What was that?" She asked curiously as she leaned against the bathroom wall.

"It's a potions Snape brewed for the students who learn dark magic from their parents. All the white magic at school makes us a bit sick when we first start learning and sometimes when we first get to school." Pansy said, pushing the bottle into Ginny's hand. "It's concentrated dark magic and will get rid of the symptoms" she smiled. "Now you can keep it, if you explain why a Weasley is studying Dark Arts." Pansy smirked. Ginny was not surprised, it was a sneaky Slytherin move. She would have been shocked if Pansy gave her the potion with no strings attached.

"Fine, but I have conditions." Ginny said with her own smirk, pulling out her wand. "All three of you will swear an unbreakable vow that, on pain of death, that you will never reveal anything I say to you or show you with regards to my study of black magic." The three of them looked shocked, as if Ginny thinking of swearing them to something like that was inconceivable. Draco was the first to speak. "Well, I'm impressed Weasley." Draco said, pulling out his wand. "I swear it so" he said, a silver tounge of magic flying from his wand and wrapping itself around Ginny's wrist. "So more it be" Ginny replied, a gold band wrapping around Draco's wrist. Both bands sunk into their skin, disappearing. Pansy and Blaise following Draco's lead.

"It will be a lot easier to show you then to tell you" she said moving to the only sink that had no rust on it. "Sssai ahassss aiessss" she hissed, the sink sliding out, creating a slide like entrance into the bowels of the school. "Come on" she said with a devious look, jumping in.

She landed gracefully at the bottom of the slide, having perfected her landing over the numerous entrances. She stepped out of the way, not wanting to be the cushion to break their falls. She giggled softly as the three of the, landed in a heap, obviously not spacing their jumps far enough apart. "I suppose you should have waited longer between jumps." She said, assuming they should have known. "Where are we Weasley?" Draco asked in an apprehensive voice. "Ugh, don't call me that horrible name!" Ginny said "I've taken a new name Evangelise Awry"

She continued talking before he could comment on her newly acquired name. "As for where we are, we're in the plumbing" she said, amused by the look of horror on both Pansy and Draco's face. Both started watching their steps in order to insure they did not step on anything. What interested her was the contemplative look on Zabini's face. "Something you have to ask?" She asked, not looking back, running her fingers along the walls, taking pleasure in the hissing that surrounded her. She knew it was only the lock on the door down the pipe but it was still a comfort. "What shed this?" Was the first question Blaise voiced as they came upon a sixty foot long snake skin. "Sodalis shed that yesterday." She answered, not bothering to explain who Sodalis was.

_"I have comrades with me. Keep your eyes closed, but you may come meet them." _Evangelise hissed to the walls. They reached an ornate door. The round door was made of silver with four black snakes formed an ornate 'S' in the center._ "Open for me pretties."_ she hissed at the door, running her finger along the little metal snakes. All four snakes slithered away from her touch, obeying her command and circling the outside of the door. With a low hiss the door swung open away from Evangelise.

The three older students followed her in, looking around in awe. The room was lined by torches, they were casting a greenish light around the room. There were standing on long stone walkways, large pools of water rippled between the five walkways. A statue stood in the far end of the room, measuring over twenty feet hight. Anyone familiar with the four founders would know it was a statue of Salazar Slytherin. "We... Awry, are we in the chamber of secrets?" Blaise asked in the most reverend voice, in complete awe of the room they were in.

"Very good Zabini" she laughed " five points to Slytherin. Though we're not really in the chamber, this is the foyer really" she smiled, taking off her shoes, walking along the cold stone. "How did you find this place? You can't be the heir of Slytherin, there is only one heir left and there are a lot of Weasley's." Pansy said, though the words weren't meant to be rude. "Technically I'm not, I'm just doing all the work." She said smiling, ignoring the concerned look Draco was giving her once she took off her shoes. "Okay, so what is the monster that resides down here? What's petrifying the mudbloods?" The reality was sinking in and Pansy was getting excited.

"Well, they are supposed to be dying, but they keep having something between them and Sodalis. That stupid mudblood Granger is to smart for her own good. Carrying around a mirror with her, if she'd just been delayed in figuring it out she'd be dead now" she sad with a resigned sigh. "Regardless. Sodalis is the creature who lives here in the chamber, and she has been here since she hatched in Slytherin's hand" just as Evangelise finished her sentence a giant Basilisk slithered out of one of the pools, curling around her slightly, nuzzling her cheek.

Pansy covered her mouth to stifle a shriek when she saw what was around Evangelise. "Don't worry, I've told her to keep her eyes closed, she'll only attack if she feels you're threatening me." She nuzzled the snake back, running her hand along the stony scales. "You said this was more like the foyer, can we see the rest?" Pansy asked uncomfortably, edging away from the basilisk. "I'm not allowed to show you. I could get into trouble for showing you this outer part" she said in all seriousness.

"Can we go back upstairs then?" Pansy asked nervously eyeing the snake. "Sure, just go back the way you came. There will be a staircase and the entrance will seal itself once the last of you has left." Evangelise said. "I have final preparations. Tomorrow will be one interesting day."

Once the three disappeared with one last concerned look at the cryptic girl a feral grin settled on her lips. She disappeared through a secret tunnel that lead up to the third floor. She pulled a bowl from her pocket, the item barely the size of a galleon, a quick flick of her wand enlarged the bowl filled with red liquid.

She smiled, dipping her forefinger and middle finger into the rooster blood. She reached as high as she could, writing her cryptic message on the wall.

'HER SKELETON WILL LIE IN THE CHAMBER FOREVER'

No doubt they would send someone to 'rescue' her. Potter would accompany them, then they would all be dead and her beloved Tom would be whole.

* * *

"Tom, I don't understand" Evangelise said nervously. She may have been able to show a brave face to the school, and as powerful strong face in front of her three Slytherin visitors. But she could not lie to Tom. She was a scared eleven year old girl and she was unsure if she would survive this.

Tom, to his credit, was very patient with her. He ran his incorporeal hand over her hair, in what was meant as a comforting motion. "Little one, this potion we have been brewing will allow me to leech a small amount of your magic in order to become temporarily whole, only enough to hold a wand." She nodded nervously, she knew tampering with her magical core was dangerous. But she trusted Tom with her life and believed him when he said she would be safe.

"This section will put you in to a magically induced sleep, you'll appear to be dead. Potter will be motivated to save you if he thinks you're dead" this is where the plan scared her. "But I won't die, right? It won't actually kill me?" She had asked several times, but she needed to hear it one more time. "Of course not Eva, you'll be fine. I'll protect you with my life." He said. "Now, drink your potions, they will be here soon."

She nodded her head, finding a comfortable place to lay on the chamber floor. She took the first potion, gagging at the tick purple goo. The sludge taking a long time to get down her throat. A small sob escaped her lips at the horrible taste, she did not want a second one of those tastes. "Very good Eva, drink the second one" she did as she was told.

The last thing she saw as blackness swallowed the outside of her vision was Tom leveling her own wand at her with a sad look on his face.

"In case this does not work my little Eva, I have to protect you." He said to her sleeping form. "Encaserus memory" he said, a strong beam of blue light surrounding her head and seeping into her head. "I promise I'll unlock the memories of our paths crossing when it is safe. Soon if we succeed, and when I return if this plan fails" he laid her wand beside her, slipping into the shadows, waiting for potter to arrive.

* * *

Ginny bit her lip, she wanted to get out of this room. For three days she'd been stuck in this bed. She everything that every one of them said. They thought she was sleeping and did not watch their words. They were horrible words too, her mum and Bill had been the worse.

"How could she have been so stupid?" Her mother sobbed, her father sitting right there and saying nothing in her defense. "Mum, what else could she do? If she is capable of setting a bloody Basilisk on an entire school in the hopes of killing all the muggle-borne, what else will she do?" Bill almost screamed in a hushed voice. Bill continued in only a slightly subdued voice. "Maybe you should bind her magic. There is no way the ministry will argue with you on it. Aren't you concerned about her going dark if you don't intervene?" Ginny squeezes her eyes tighter, tears sliding down into her pillow. If they bound her magic She would have her memory stripped and be placed in a muggle orphanage to fend for herself. They were talking about essentially kill a very large part of her. She would never see anyone from the magical world ever again, the consequences of associating with her would be a sentence in Azkaban. She tuned out the rest of their conversation, crying silently into her pillow. One thing of their conversation she was painfully aware of. Neither if her parents said no to binding her magic.

Her parents pulled her out of school as soon as she was cleared by Madame Pomfrey it was only a week before school ended so Dumbledore just let her take her exams at home. Not that, that helped her mood anyway. She would have rather stayed with students who gave her dirty looks then a family who treated her like she would turn into Voldemort any time she did anything. The only ones who weren't like that were Fred and George. They treated her like nothing had changed, and she appreciated that. Ron treated her like she didn't exists.

At this point she wished she didn't exist. It wasn't because. She regretted her decision. She could have no problem living with that, because she felt she didn't do anything wrong. What she couldn't live with was her family looking at her like she was less then human. She knew if she just stuck it out and walked a very fine line everything would be okay in time. At least that's what she thought.

She had gotten out of bed one night because she couldn't sleep. A warm glass of water would sooth her frayed nerves. Or so she thought. When she got to the bottom of the stairs she heard her family talking. Apparently there was a family meeting. And from the fact that they waited till she went to bed she knew they were talking about sat on the bottom stair, wondering what they were saying about her.

"Mum, she was writing in You-Know-Who's diary for almost a year!" Ginny had never heard Bill's voice as hard as it was now. "I don't even want to think about what else she is capable of"

"She tried to kill Hermione!" Ron yelled, from the way he said it he had said this many times before

"Mum, I don't like the idea you two are talking about. But Bill makes a good point. What else might she do?" Charlie asked. Ginny bit her lip, tears streaming down her cheeks. She noticed none of them were using her name.

"Are you two aware of the laws that apply to binding someone's magic?" Percy asked pragmatically. Ginny was not surprised by the lack of emotion in Percy's voice. He was far to clinical for emotions.

"Are you all serious!?" Fred and George shouted at the same time. Ginny was crying so hard she was barely able to hear the twins. "This is Ginny you're talking about!" She didn't know which twin said that but it made her feel a bit better. "You're talking about all but killing her! And your discussing it like wether or not you should get rid of an old chair"

"Boys we were letting you know we are taking her to the ministry tomorrow to have her magic bound. You will need to say your goodbyes tomorrow morning before we leave. Because after that none of us will ever be able to see her again." Her father sounded so calm. You would never know he was talking about binding her magic. "Just don't tell her what is going on. Don't actually tell her goodbye, we don't want to fight to get her to the ministry." Ginny could have sworn her Molly sounded frightened.

"This is ridiculous!" George said. "We won't say goodbye" Fred chimed in. "Because we won't let you do this" George stood up, a look a resolution on his face. The twins stormed out of the living room, stopping at the stairs. Ginny looked up at the with a watery smile. With out saying a word they each took one of her hands and led her up to their room. The three of them sat in the middle of the floor in silence for what seemed like hours. "Gin, you have to run and hide" George said in a serious voice. "I know" was all she said in reply.

Her tear had dried almost an hour ago. Her sorrow had turned numb and all she could do was stare at the floor. She pushed her anger and sadness away, trying to think logically about her situation. "Where will I go? I have no money to survive." She said, leaning against Fred.

"Well, as far as money goes we can help you there" Fred said as George pulled a small black box from under his bed. He pushed the box into her hands "there is five thousand galleons in there. Take it and hide where they would never find you" he said in a serious, but urgent tone. "Where the bloody hell did you get that much gold?" She asked, staring in wonder at the box in her hand.

"From selling our pranks of course!" Fred said with a laugh. "We opened up a mail order business last year and are pretty popular in the American market" George added. "That should last you a little while if you're careful with it" Fred hugged Ginny tightly. "And we'll send money when we can" he added. "Only till I am old enough to get a job" she said, knowing not to try and argue with them. "But what will I do about school?" Ginny asked. She could probably find a job in a few years, but she would never be Abe to get a good position with out her education. "We'll swipe Ronnie's books from last year for you. Then just study what ever you want. When you feel ready go take your N.E.W.T.S" George said with a shrug. Ginny knew the gravity of this situation by their serious behavior, it made it all the more terrifying. "But where could I go that they would never find me?" She asked, not sure such a place existed.

The three of them sat in silence for a while, concentrating on thinking of a safe place to hide Ginny. "Are we really this stupid?" Fred suddenly exclaimed, making the other two redheads jump. Ginny looked at him confused, wondering what stroke of brilliance he seemed to have. "What?" She exclaimed, her hand clutching her heart. "Knockturn Alley" at Ginny's confused expression George elaborated, knowing what his twin was thinking. "Of course! Even if they thought you were there they would never set foot there. They also would never tell anyone they thought you might be there. They would think you had gone dark. Arthur and Molly would rather die of shame." George said.

"You two are brilliant!" Ginny exclaimed. She could get an unregistered wand in Knockturn alley. She could do all the magic she wanted with no one breathing down her neck about it. "Last question, I promise" she laughed at the disgruntled look on the twins faces. "How do I get there? The floo network is always monitored and I can't apparate..." Ginny looked at them, wondering why they were looking at her like she was a three-headed-mermaid. "Fly" they said together and Ning felt stupid.

"Oh" she blushed embarrassed "right.."

"Gin, you've got to go now. It's three in the morning. Molly and Arthur will be up in a few hours." George said, pushing an old broom into Ginny's hand while Fred opened the window. George shrunk down the box of gold for her, smiling they both hugged her. "Don't worry. We'll see you soon" George said. "Yeah, you're our favorite little sister." Fred said, causing Ginny to giggle. "You two are ridiculous. I'm your only little sister." She smiled up at them, their words making her feel better. They had said that to each other since she could remember. It had become a parting tradition, even if they were only parting to go to bed. it was something that was just between the three of them. The three of them were always thick as thieves, they were best friends.

Ginny mounted her broom, looking at the twins. "I'll send you an owl when I get settled. Don't worry, I'll be okay." She said her last words and pushed off. Flying off into the dark cover the night provided, away from the hell that her horrible breeders called a home.

* * *

The morning came early at the burrow, the sun coming alive to quickly for some of its inhabitants. To five of the occupants it seemed like a typical morning at the burrow, none of them noticed anything out of the norm. Only two boys knew what mayhem lay ahead. They couldn't wait to throw a stone into the pond and watch the water shrink away from the chaos they would create.

"Boys! Ginny!" Molly yelled up the stairs, making her way toward her beloved kitchen. "Come down for breakfast" she added as she rounded the door way into the kitchen, surprised to find the twins in only seconds after she entered the room. "What are you two up too?" She asked suspiciously, raising an eyebrow at them. She had regretted Fred and George since thy were small, she could not think to a specific time she started wishing they had not been born, she'd simply always felt they were more trouble then they were worth. They were nothing but trouble since they could walk. They would hide her wand and cause as much mayhem as they could while she was searching for it. She didn't know where she went wrong. Bill, Charlie and Percy had been such good boys, but the twins got into everything. Their favorite past time as toddlers were to dig up worms and put them in Percy's bed or his shoes. She had hoped they would grow out of their wicked behavior, hoping it was only a phase. But time only made them get worse.

When Ron was two the twins placed a gnome from the garden in his closet and froze it with her wand until the door opened. The bloody creature hurt Ron so badly they had to take him to St. Mungo's. That was only the beginning of them tormenting Ron, Percy was no longer their favorite target. They liked to call their stunts pranks, but they weren't funny to anyone but the twins. They were just cruel, wicked, boys who played sick jokes on people. It was their fault Ron was so afraid of spiders. They had stunned the biggest tarantula Molly had ever seen, it had to be almost seven inches in width. They had stunned it at the Potions Supply shop, on a trip to get the older boys school supplies, and had stolen the frozen beast. They waited till Ron was asleep and placed it under his blanket, unfreezing the spider and just watching as Ron panicked and the spider bit him. He spent three days in St. Mungo's that time. Molly wished she had done more then to make them leave her baby alone.

When Ginny was born Molly was terrified of what those two bastards, because they weren't her children, would do to her precious little girl. Much to her surprise, and everyone else's, they took to Ginny instantly. She should have been more concerned when they always had her baby girl with them, she was just thankful they weren't being horrible to her. She would never admit it to anyone, but the twins were the ones who taught Ginny to walk, they taught her most of the things she knew. Molly really blamed Fred and George for what happened to Ginny last year. It was their horrible influence that steered her precious little girl down the path that she took. She wished she had bound the twins magic and gotten rid of them a long time ago. She was doing the right thing right now. By binding Ginny's magic Molly was just trimming the bad branches off her family tree. Every gardener knows you have to prune your baby trees if you want them to grow healthy.

"Nothing mum." Fred said flashing an innocent charming smile Molly could see right through.

"Just hungry, that's all" George smiled an identical smile. Now she knew they were up to something.

"Starving really" this time it was Fred, or George, she never could really tell them apart.

"Breakfast is, after all, the best way" now she had no idea which one was which.

"The best way to start an interesting day" the twins finished their little game together, Molly already had a headache.

"What ever you're up to knock it off." She snapped, walking over to the stove, serving them food anyway.

Bill, Charlie and Percy all joined them in the kitchen a few minutes after their little exchange. "Arthur, my love, go wake up Ron and Ginny." Molly demanded. He turned around, about to go wake up his youngest children. He did not like what his wife had planned for their only daughter, not to mention the first female Weasley in seven generations, but he knew better then to argue. Life was much easier when Molly got her way. He would never tell his wife no, not even if it meant saving his baby girl.

Ron walked down the stairs, nearly running into his father. "Oh um surry dad" he mumbled, his words slurred with sleep. "Good, Ron you're down here. Go fetch Ginny." Arthur's said, not sure he could be alone with Ginny and not tell her what was in store for her. "Why do I have to get that Death Eater in training?" He grumbled, suddenly wide awake. He wanted nothing to do with that filthy wretch. "Because you were told to. March!" Molly snapped. Ron turned around, grumbling angrily as he walked up the stairs. "Ronald Billiues Weasley! I don't want to hear anything like that again." Arthur added, angrily. He didn't agree with Molly's desires, but he would be damned if he would put up with his children speaking like that.

As soon as the words left his mouth Molly jumped down his throat. "Arthur! Leave him be. He is only expressing his feelings." Molly scolded him as she would a slow child. He sighed, this was the reason Ron was the way he was. Molly gave him, and allowed him, to do anything he wanted. Ronald was spoiled, petty, rude and aggressive. It was entirely Molly's coddling that made him that way.

Upstairs Ron pounded on Ginny's bedroom door. "Come on brat! Mum wants you to get your arse downstairs!" He hollered, annoyed he was being held up from his breakfast. "Quit being a lazy bitch and come on!" He growled, banging harder on her door. He hit the door with enough force to throw the cheap door open rapidly. He was more then surprised to find Ginny was not in her room. After thinking about the situation for a few seconds he figured she might be in the bathroom. He went into the hallway,knocking on the bathroom door. "I know you just heard everything I was just yelling. Mum wants you downstairs for breakfast!" He yelled, stamping his foot impatiently. He twisted the knob to see if it was locked, it wasn't. When he noticed it wasn't he pushed the door open, he poked his head in the room, growing more agitated. Ginny wasn't in their either.

The only other place he could think she might be was the twins room, but they probably would have woken her up when they went downstairs. It creeped him out how close the three of them were. It was only Ginny. She was annoying, stupid, ugly and a pain in the arse. Now, on top of all her other short comings she was turning in to a dark witch, she was evil. He could not understand why Fred and George stood up for her during the family meeting last night. In his opinion she was getting what she deserved. She tried to kill Hermione, sure there were other petrified, but the only thing he focused on was that his soon to be ex-sister tried to kill his best friend. He did not even remember who else got petrified. If he got his way that bitch would get the Dementors kiss for what she did to Hermione. But Ron never got his way. Ginny always got everything she wanted. She got new clothes, new books and a new broom. He couldn't wait till she was gone.

After not finding her in the twins room he went back to the kitchen, giving up. He sat down, filling a plate nearly a foot high. He started shoveling food into his mouth, not bothering to take time to close his mouth when he chewed so he could shovel more food into his mouth. "Ronald, where is your sister?" Arthur asked when he did not see Ginny come down. "Ginesgnoment" he said, spraying food all over the entire table as he spoke with his mouth filled beyond its capacity. "Ronald Billius Weasley, you swallow before you open your mouth" Molly chastised, the table being cleaned with a flick of her wand and a scourgfy. "Now, where is that girl?" Her gaze softening as she looked at her precious baby.

Ron swallowed, almost choking, giving his mother a sheepish smile. "I said, Ginny is gone. I could not find her upstairs anywhere." He said, looking at his mother. Molly looked confused, not understanding what Ronald meant. "What do you mean baby? How can she be gone?" Molly looked around, almost like she expected Ginny to pop out of a cabinet. "Mum" Charlie said, pointing at the clock "look at Ginny's hand" All of their hands were pointed at home, all but one was. The hand that had Ginny's picture on it was now blank. The empty hand was half way between home and travel.

"Arthur! What's wrong with my clock? My father made that clock as a wedding gift for me!" Molly shrieked frantically as she ran over to her clock. The only way for someone's name to be removed was for them to be disowned or be laid to rest in the family grave yard. In cases of disownment the hand was destroyed, and in cases of Death the hand was added to the genealogy clock. Molly had never seen a case of a hand erasing itself. She had no idea what it meant to have Ginny's hand be blank. She was not sure what magic caused the hand to erase, but Ginny couldn't have done it. Molly knew that Ginny was magically weak, she had given Ginny potions that were supposed to strip away her magic and turn her into a squib. She was sure it had worked, this was beyond Ginny's capabilities.

"I don't know Molly Wobbles. We'll look into that later. Everyone look for Ginny." Arthur said, hiding his pleasure that Ginny was missing. He hoped she was far enough away that Molly wouldn't find her. He did not want to have to bind Ginny's magic. But he could not say no to Molly. "Bill and Charlie go look in the woods. Percy and Ron search the house, start at the top. Fred and George search the garden, barn and tree house." Arthur said turning to Molly. "Molly dear, please fire call Dumbledore. I'll go send a missive to Aurror Shacklebolt and have him come over to take a missing persons report on Ginny's disappearance." He said as he went into the den to write a missive to Aurror Shacklebolt.

Twenty minutes later Arthur came down the stairs with Aurror Shacklebolt, they went into the living room, to meet with the rest of the family. "Dad, no one has been able to find her." He said, noticing the Aurror behind his father. "We tried a location spell, but it went haywire and was spinning all over the place." He added, remembering what his mother said about being very worried and sad for Ginny when the Aurror got here. Molly sobbed, forcing tears down her cheeks for her new audience, Dumbledore and Aurror Shacklebolt were both here now. If either knew what she and Arthur had planned for Ginny they would make many assumptions that made them look like bad parents. They would assume they decided not to fight the ministry and just kill Ginny. Not that she would particularly mind. Dead or bound, as long as that dark brat was out of her house and away from her family she didn't care.

"Albus she is gone, my baby is gone!" Molly sobbed, inwardly laughing at how easily they fell for her lies. " Have you searched everywhere?" Albus asked. He honestly couldn't stand these people. Molly was an over controlling harpy, and had been since her school days, and was no better then Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Her values always bordered on dark, she was very grey in her ideals. But he knew she would never go truly dark, she did not have the stomach for it. Arthur was, at times, nothing more then a lump of gilly weed. He didn't do anything most of the time, he rarely even served a purpose. The Weasley boys were an assortment of neurotic messes. The older two boys were so desperate to get away from their mother's oppressive ways they ran to he other side of the world. Even in their late twenties they were rebelling against their mothers strict rules to the point of risking their lives with dangerous jobs. Percy was turning into as much of a blob as his father, though Percy had taken Molly's strict rules to mean he had to follow every rule down to the letter. Ron so far seemed to be perpetually stuck at two years old. He was winey and walked around with an undeserved sense of importance. He seemed to think he deserved to have everything be handed to him on a silver platter. He could see the only reason he clung to Harry was for the young boy's fame.

But Ron had his uses. He worked as a good spy. He needed to keep an eye on Harry. He needed to know everything that was going on with his weapon, but he could not be directly involved with Harry. He couldn't have Harry wise up to what his future held before it was to early. He needed a spy he could control, and Ron's lazy demeanor made that so easy. Ron never even knew Dumbledore looked through his mind on a weekly basis.

But the real reason he put up with these irritating people was the youngest family member. Ginny was perfect for what he had in mind. With careful planning he could use her to control Harry and keep him strictly on the path Albus had laid out for him. He gave Lucius Tom Riddle's cursed diary knowing he would use it to attack a member of the Weasley family. The feud between the Malfoy and Weasley family was well known, what wasn't well known is Albus caused it. Then he did not know how valuable it would be to his current plans. Ginny was the most vulnerable and the best way for Lucius to attack Arthur. The diary was an elaborate plan laid out to test Harry, just like the stone had been the year before. He needed to make sure Harry was turning out like he was supposed to, and he was. He saved Ginny just like he was supposed to. The fact he managed to slaughter the basilisk was a delightful bonus.

Now Abus could get them closer together in a couple years, and when the time was right her death would give him the push he needed to kill Voldemort. Then Dumbledore would make it look like Ginny's death caused Harry to go dark. He would have Harry receive the dementor's kiss and Dumbledore would be the hero of the wizard world once again. Bt with Ginny missing all his plans were no good. No girl could replace the devotion Ginny would have to Harry now.

"Has anything happened out of the ordinary since she has returned home from school?" Abus asked in his grandfatherly voice, noticing Aurror Shacklebolt was taking very detailed notes. He would have to be careful with how he phrased things. "No Albus, its been a normal summer" Molly sobbed. "She has been quite, but we expected her to be after everything she has gone through. It has been a completely average summer" Arthur said nervously, wrapping a comforting arm around his wife. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow, wondering what had Arthur so twitchy.

"Oh yeah, you discuss binding your only daughter's magic every summer" Fred said in slightly sarcastic voice.

"It's up favorite summer tradition!" George added in the same tone. Getting a glare from Molly clearly saying she would punish them worse then the dark lord.

"I beg your pardon?" Dumbledore asked surprised, his grandfatherly persona faltering. He wasn't entirely sure he had heard the two boys correctly. He was sure he had heard them wrong, he had to have. There was no way the Weasley's would bind Ginny's magic. He thought he had cleared up any doubts and convinced them there was nothing wrong with Ginny. He had assured them that there was no way Ginny would ever turn to the dark arts. Ginny was a Weasley and no Weasley had ever gone dark. He had done extensive research into the matter. If he had found a dark wizard anywhere in her family's lineage he would never have chosen her to sacrifice her life for Harry for the greater good.

Molly glared at the twins. They did things like this to her just to spite her. "Molly?" Albus asked after regaining his composure. "What are they talking about?" He prompted when she said nothing in response to his question. "We were talking about binding Ginny's magic." Molly said looking at the floor. "How could you think of doing that to Ginny?" He asked slowly, trying to keep his voice and demeanor calm. This was beyond what he had expected, he truly had underestimated Molly's hatred of her daughter. "She tried to kill all of the muggleborns at school" Molly tried to explain her actions. "Molly I thought I was perfectly clear when I explained it wasn't Ginny's fault" he sighed, rubbing his eyes behind his half moon spectacles.n"I thought you understood she had not memory of her actions."

"Memory or not I will not have her in this house! She is and evil little wretch and will go dark. She spent a bloody year with You-Know-Who and told no one!" Molly screeched. "She set a giant basilisk on a school with the hopes of killing every muggleborn in the school and tried to kill Harry!" She screamed. "She nearly got my little Ronnie killed!" Molly ranted, trying to justify her actions.

"I told you she could not control her actions. She was possessed and had she been conscious of her actions she would not have done any of the things Voldemort forced her to do" Dumbledore said tiredly. He needed to fix this problem, and track down where Ginny ran off to. No doubt she heard her mothers plans for her and ran off. She shouldn't be to hard to find, she was a twelve year old child with no money and no place to go. It was certainly inconvenient to waste his afternoon tracking down the scared girl.

"Molly, she is your little girl, who has never shown any indication of going dark." He said was not sure how to get through to this woman. He couldn't be bothered to go through all the trouble to track her down and bring her home only to have her run away again. "She is not my little girl! I'm glad she's gone! I hope that horrid little bitch is raped and murdered out there!"

"Molly, shut up!" Arthur screamed, uncharacteristically assertive. "Just shut up! That is our daughter you're talking about." He seemed to have finally found a back bone, it only took him forty five years. "That is our baby and she is sweet, and innocent and where ever she is I hope she is safe and far away from here where you never find her." As surprising as his assertiveness came it left him. He looked shocked at his own words, looking horrified at his wife.

Molly looked at him with a shocked expression. She had no idea what caused Arthur to speak to her like that, he had never spoken to her like that once since they were eleven years old. When his words registered she looked at him with an evil look. He would pay for speaking to her like that, and for sticking up for that little chit. "I think you all need to come to the ministry with me for some further questions" Aurror Shacklebolt spoke up for the first time since he got there. He was shocked at everything he was hearing.

Molly opened her mouth to argue with him but a sharp look from Aurror Shacklebolt silenced the words before they left her mouth. Everyone had gone through the floo to his office before him, he was about to go in when he saw Albus had not entered the fireplace. "You too Albus, I have several questions for you too." He said.

"Really Kingsley? What questions must be asked this moment? Someone must search for young Ginny" Dumbledore said. He did not have time for this, nor was he liking the prospect of answering questions under the influence of Vertiserum. "I shall inform you of the questions when we get there." Kingsley insisted, motioning for the fire place. "Fine, but this must be quick". Albus said, certain he could find a way out of this before he was given the potion.

No one noticed the twins slip out during the argument.

* * *

Author's note:

In the first part of this chapter Ginny admits to taking a new name. Evangelise Awry is Ginevra Weasley mixed around, like Voldemort did when he rearranged Tom Marvolo Riddle. Because of some things that will be explained in a further chapter this name is only used sometimes, I'm sorry if this confuses you, but it is required for the future story line.


End file.
